Fucking Busy
by Love the Omni
Summary: Nika stood by their bed and crossed her arms, looking at Mickey expectantly. Mickey glanced back to see who it was and sighed unhappily. Ian greeted her with a cheerful smile, but he didn't stop. He pounded into Mickey with renewed vigor until the brunette could barely even see straight. PWP


**Fucking Busy  
**

Summary: Nika stood by their bed and crossed her arms, looking at Mickey expectantly. Mickey glanced back to see who it was and sighed unhappily. Ian greeted her with a cheerful smile, but he didn't stop. He pounded into Mickey with renewed vigor until the brunette could barely even see straight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

* * *

"_Fuck_, Ian," Mickey gasped as the redhead slammed inside of him.

Ian panted heavily and gripped Mickey's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he forced himself even deeper into Mickey's body with each thrust. Mickey bit down on his bottom lip, muffling his sobs of pleasure.

"You like that?" Ian teased. He fucked Mickey harder, hips snapping up to rub against the smaller boy's insides _just right_ each time.

Mickey _groaned_. "What the fuck do _you_ think?"

He used his hands to push himself back onto Ian's cock desperately. His arms started to shake as little spasms of pleasure coursed through him, making his entire body twitch. His hands and knees weren't going to hold him up very much longer.

Ian smirked, knowing exactly what Mickey wanted, but he didn't give it to him just yet. He wanted this to last. Mickey whined and crumpled down onto the bed, his arms finally giving way. He _needed_ to get off, but Ian always had to be such a fucking tease.

Ian used his strong arms to lift up Mickey's hips and pull his ass back in the air. He pushed his latex-covered cock back inside of Mickey's tight hole and continued to relentlessly hump him down into the mattress. He watched with a playful gleam in his eyes as the older boy practically writhed in ecstasy underneath him.

Everything went just like it always did, until suddenly they were interrupted.

Svetlana's girlfriend, Nika, opened the door and swaggered into their bedroom without even hesitating. She stood by their bed and crossed her arms, looking at Mickey expectantly.

Mickey glanced back to see who it was and sighed unhappily. Ian greeted her with a cheerful smile, but he didn't stop. He pounded into Mickey with renewed vigor until the brunette could barely even see straight.

"Ever heard of... k-knocking?" Mickey growled at Nika in a shaky voice.

Nika blinked at him indifferently. "Svetlana want husband," she replied. "Said important."

Mickey sighed in exasperation, looking behind him again to stare in disbelief at the other two people in the room. Ian's face was scrunched up in concentration as he moved his hips. He didn't want Mickey to leave for work just yet, so he did everything he could to get Mickey to focus all his attention back on him. Mickey instantly knew what game the younger boy was playing, and honestly, he didn't think it was very funny.

"Can you not fucking see I'm... ugh... busy?" he grunted in a desperate attempt to get Nika to leave.

Nika responded, but honestly, Mickey didn't even hear it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he suddenly let out a loud cry as Ian rammed into him in _just_ the right spot.

Ian grinned in satisfaction, and Mickey looked back at him with a lust-filled mix of annoyance and admiration.

Nika stood there, waiting patiently. People had watched her having sex plenty of times so she no longer had any shame about it.

"The fuck are _youuu_ still doing here?" Mickey moaned. It felt weird getting violated right in front of a strange Russian girl.

"You want me watch?" she asked in monotone, looking completely bored and not at all affected by the show in front of her. "Customer always cum faster if girl watch."

Mickey sighed in frustration. "No!" he shouted. "Just… give me _10_ minutes. Jesus!"

"10?" Ian panted, pretending to be insulted. He punished Mickey by going slower, agonizingly so.

"O-okay make it 30," Mickey stammered. He muttered under his breath, practically begging Ian to fuck him faster again.

The girl looked confused. Her English wasn't very good yet. Mickey's face scrunched up in irritation and pleasure all at once. "Ahhh just... I'll come soon, _alright_?"

After a moment of hesitation, she finally just nodded and left, the door swinging shut loudly behind her.

"You're gonna 'cum,' huh?" Ian laughed as soon as she was gone.

"Fuck you," Mickey panted back, eyes full of arousal.

Ian pulled out and shoved Mickey onto his back, before brutally impaling him once more. Mickey grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and forced their lips together sloppily. He sighed in satisfaction against Ian's mouth, the little interruption completely forgotten.


End file.
